Throughout the Years
by grayrhapsody
Summary: She tries to catch up with him but never seems to be able to stay by his side. (Hints at spoilers for those who haven't read up until Ch.90 or so.)


High School Graduation | Baby Steps

She had done it. She was one more step closer to the career of her dreams and yet again, another step closer to seeing the world from a perspective that he was viewing it from. He couldn't come to the graduation ceremony, but she didn't think of it too much. After all, he was a busy news announcer, and she a mere girl who was going to college.

Yes, in reality, it was like that from the beginning.

After Rio had hugged her to death and the two shared tears of "Congratulations!" and "Let's hang out as much as we can!", she went off with Takeru on a date. And after a few hours, Shiharu walked home in her uniform - it was the last day she was to wear it. Nao-kun had offered to go home with her, but she persuaded him that she was just 'fine', and took a detour to the orphanage instead.

Shiharu stood in front of Matsunaga Seiji's home, knowing that the twins were now with their father at their grandparents' house and that Matusnaga-san was at work. The empty house wasn't so empty though, for so many of her beloved memories were locked in there. She sighed but still smiled through the pain, because that was what she always did. And as she turned to leave -

"Nakamura-san?"

"Matsunaga-san!" she flipped around, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He smiled his usual smile, "Filming ended quite early today. I'm sorry I couldn't go to the ceremony."

"No, it's really fine. I'm glad that you even thought of going," Shiharu replied.

He glanced at his house, "Would you like to come in?"

The two sat in the kitchen at the table, with cups of tea. Shiharu eyed the cup that had symbolized her relationship with the twins and him. Soon, she wouldn't be able to come back to talk so easily. They had finished talking about the twins and sat there in a familiar silence.

"Um, Matsunaga-san," she started.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay...if I took this cup with me today? I promise I'll return it when I come back; I just-," she paused, "I just think that if I don't have this with me, I wouldn't be able to escape the loneliness that would come."

Shiharu stared at the cup with nervous tension.

"Of course you can," he answered.

She looked up at him. He smiled.

"After all, it's yours."

Her features brightened almost instantly, "Thank you so much, Matsunaga-san!"

Matsunaga felt at peace with the entrance of her angelic smile.

"I'll walk you home, then."

Shiharu's smile lingered on her face as the two walked to the orphanage, eyes gazing at the small box containing _her_ cup. Although she wanted every day to continue like this, there was only so much time left until they had to part. And thirty minutes became thirty seconds, for the two had already arrived at the orphanage door.

She gazed at his face, wanting to take in as much as she could before she went in. They probably weren't going to ever meet again until Shiharu finished college, and seeing him onscreen was so much different from when he would be in her company as an individual.

When she realized that he was staring directly back at her, she diverted her gaze. It was time to go.

"Thank you for taking me home," Shiharu said softly, and turned to leave.

"Ah, I almost forgot," A hand stopped her. "Here, a graduation present. Congratulations."

She feared the worst. Yet another present? Her eyes opened in shock, and Shiharu shook her head frantically.

"No, no, you already have gotten me so much. I can't accept anymore," she refused.

"What have I given you?" he asked.

"W-Well," she stammered, recollecting her memories, "a scarf...mittens...and a," Shiharu paused, "ring," she whispered.

"And so much happiness!" Shiharu blurted out unknowingly, thinking it was in her head.

A blush overcame her cheeks.

Matsunaga smiled, "This is in return for the happiness you've given me. Please take it. Those were all out of my selfishness, and this is, too."

"But-"

His warm hands took hers, and he placed the box in them.

"Congratulations, Nakamura-san," he repeated. "Have a good night."

She gave up. He turned to go.

"U-Um, Matsunaga-san!" she called out.

The said person turned around. She ran to catch up with his longer strides. Shiharu was certain that her face was as red as a beet. She had so much confidence in her feelings for him, but why was it so hard to voice them?

"A-Ano," she stuttered.

"Yes?"

Shiharu gulped.

"You've never given me the chance to say this, but for me, too, I think that since the first time I met you, I-"

She daringly reached for his large hand with both of her own.

"I had been in love with you," she breathed out.

Shiharu then realized that his hand was in hers, and she let go, surprised at her own actions.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "I didn't realize-"

But two warm hands gripped hers tightly and pulled her closer. She collided with his chest. Shiharu could hear his heartbeat.

Matsunaga suppressed the side of him that always came out when she was near. But at this moment especially, that side was about to crush her in an embrace, and that side was ready to kiss her fully on her soft lips. He took hold of her shoulders gently and took a step back. Just when she thought her face wouldn't get any hotter, Matsunaga caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"Thank you for telling me. I love you, too."

* * *

College Graduation | Larger Strides

Nakamura Shiharu had matured, physically and mentally. And even though her hair was longer and silkier, and her facial features developed, one thing would never change.

Twenty-two. Almost there. Just a bit more.

She had seen him on the news she waited for every night, and it seemed that even if she aged, he didn't seem to. He was the same, warm Matsunaga-san. She had already went to visit the twins who were now attending elementary school. Aoi and Akane both spilled their elementary school worries onto her, and she was thankful for that.

Shiharu walked to the daycare where she continued to work at, as the previous owner's successor. Men ogled at her beauty, but the only thing that kept them from coming any nearer was the ring shining on the necklace around her neck. Maybe it was because she matured that she became more daring in actually wearing it in public. Or maybe it was just the fact that whenever she would take the ring between her fingers and gaze upon it, so many joyful and heart-thudding memories would give her the motivation to push on with her budding career.

Time at the daycare passed in a flash, and Shiharu closed up the building and walked to her small home. But what she did not expect was an extremely familiar silhouette standing outside the door of her small apartment in the early evening hours of sunset. The silhouette had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

It couldn't be.

"M-Matsunaga-san?" she whispered in disbelief.

He turned and blinked several times before responding, "Congratulations on your graduation, Nakamura-san."

"But how?" Shiharu couldn't even get a sentence out.

But he did easily.

"I had Takeru ask your friend, Yoshi-san. Sorry if it surprised you," he calmly replied, trying to push down the side that began to reveal itself at her entrance.

Why was it that even though she had come back seemingly mature, he was always another step ahead of her?

Shiharu desperately tried to find herself. "There isn't much, but i-if you would like to come in..."

"It would be a pleasure."

She wasn't wearing makeup, but her thick, long eyelashes and flowing hair exemplified her beauty even more.

"Nakamura-san," Matsunaga started, "you're very beautiful."

It was so unfair of him to attack so suddenly with such smooth words. A familiar blush crept up Shiharu's cheeks. Even though she knew that at his work, he was surrounded by beautiful women who were way out of her league.

"A-Ano, Matsunaga-san was always good-looking...Ah!" she remembered, running to the kitchen.

Shiharu brought back a box w/ her.

"Thank you for this. Um, I'll return it to you. It helped me so much," she admitted, smiling.

"It's fine, it's yours anyways," Matsunaga said.

Shiharu's eyes sparkled, "Then, um..."

Her eyes darted around and latched themselves onto the bouquet he had gotten her. Cutting off the stems quickly, she filled the cup with water and placed them inside.

"Well, uh, would you like something to eat?" Shiharu offered.

"That'd be great," he replied.

As the two ate, she talked of her college experience and the new kids at the daycare, and Matsunaga would relate back to his own. They talked about the twins and their growth, and Matsunaga couldn't help but relax as thoughts of the dinner scenes he saw in movies as a child popped up in his mind.

How long had it been since he had eaten like this in her company?

The comfortable feeling of home settled into his heart, and he took in as much of her as he could. Her beauty, her purity, _her_. And then he spotted something hanging on her neck. Shiharu noticed his stare and blushed.

"Ah, this," she gripped the ring and the necklace - both things he had given to her.

She shouldn't have been so daring to wear it, "This...uh, I can explain..."

Shiharu obviously couldn't tell him that she wore it just to think of him. However, upon seeing his tender smile fall into her gaze, she knew that of course, Shiharu could never hide her true feelings in his company.

"Sorry, I shouldn't wear something so expensive and precious. It's just that if I knew it was there, I would feel at peace...sorry," her eyes darted around.

"It's fine - I feel at peace with you wearing it, as well," Matsunaga stated.

Shiharu responded to his statement with a modest smile of comfort. Matsunaga then remembered having a video of the twins in his briefcase which he had brought just for her to watch. Shiharu's eyes sparkled with a mother-like haze, and she grinned softly as short clips from when they were smaller to currently replayed on the TV screen. The video was over as soon as it began, and Shiharu was lost in a sea of memories.

"They've grown up so fast," she commented in awe.

"Yeah," Matsunaga agreed, turning to face her.

Only then did he realize how close her face was to him. Her eyes. Her lips.

He gulped.

Shiharu realized the same and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She felt like she had been in this situation before...

_(Refer to Chapter 3)_

_"I've been receiving so many things from you," he said._

_"Eh..."_

_As if in a trance, Matsunaga crept closer..._

"Nakamura-san," his voice knocked her out of her deja vu.

"Y-Yes?!" she replied.

Oh God. He was right there. She could smell his familiar scent. Matsunaga was staring deep into her eyes, unwavering.

"If you don't want me to come any closer, feel free to push me away at any time," he said.

She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. How would she be able to push him away? Her mind was turning into mush, fast.

And just like that, she felt a soft sensation on her lips. His hand came up to caress her cheek.

Thoughts were running through her mind - he must be experienced, I wonder who else he has done this with, does he even know this is my first kiss?

But like a drug, her eyes fell closed, and her hands relaxed from their balled fists. She didn't know exactly what she was doing - was this what they called 'responding'? But nevertheless, the situation felt right, as if all the puzzle pieces matched themselves together at once.

He pulled away after what seemed like forever. It wasn't like Matsunaga could help it - he couldn't suppress that side of him anymore. It was only after he indulged that he realized what he had just done. He pulled his hand off her flushed face and almost fell back.

"I'm so sorry, it hasn't even been ten years!" He was ready to stab his hand the way he did when he dared to embrace her (refer to Chapter 55), but he couldn't find a knife.

Surprisingly, he felt a pair of soft hands on his. Shiharu was flushed and surprised, but she managed to get a few words out.

"Matsunaga-san," she said - he gulped.

She gathered the courage to look at him, "Even if ten years had gone by, I don't think I would feel any different."

He blinked a couple times to register her words. And then Matsunaga sprouted a rare blush. As if compelled by some invisible force, he came closer to her again.

"Nakamura-san...no," it took a lot of effort to say it, but, "Shiharu...-san."

It would take much longer to get rid of the honorific. Just when she thought she wouldn't get any redder, her face was dyed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Would it be okay to call you that from now on?" he asked.

Again, how could he expect her to refuse when the way her name rolled over his lips made her weak in the knees?

"Yes..."

He leaned in a for a chaste kiss.

"...Seiji-san."

The corners of his lips curled a bit before they went back in to take Shiharu's in them.

* * *

Engaged | Still Not There

"Seiji-san, please wake up! You're going to be late to work!" Shiharu warned.

He peeked open one of his eyes to catch a glimpse of her long hair and adorable frown. Feeling spontaneous, he used an arm to pull her waist in, and she fell on the bed. She had moved in only yesterday - was it okay to feel so much happiness so quickly?

"Shiharu," he mumbled, using sleep to explain the absence of an honorific.

"Eh?" Shiharu's eyes widened. "Seiji-san, if you do this it's hard for me to wake you up," she admitted.

Matsunaga got up and sat on the bed, looking at angelic aura seeming to radiate from Shiharu. She stifled a laugh.

"Your hair's a mess, and you have eye boogers, Seiji-san," she pointed out while patting his hair down.

He rubbed his eyes - oh, so she was going to treat him like a kid? Again using drowsiness as an excuse, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Seiji-san?!"

No matter how many times he would hug or kiss her, the blush on her cheeks never seemed to fade.

"I love you," he mumbled, smiling in to the crook of her neck.

She stumbled over her words, "What's wrong with you today, Seiji-san...?"

Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his bed hair tenderly.

"But I love you, too," Shiharu managed to say as her blush intensified.

* * *

A/N: I hope that they weren't OOC...I did my best to keep their original characters, ahaha. Well, this is my first story here, and I might do more stories about this manga or One Piece - I've been obsessed with One Piece these days. I would be thankful for any reviews! There probably were some mistakes - I didn't really proofread it orz sorry. Have a good day!


End file.
